Mile High Club
by RatedX4Xtreme
Summary: The Brian Kendrick misses his flight. The only entertaining person on the flight is an off-duty flight attendent. Brian then proceeds to join the Mile High Club. The Brian Kendrick/OC One-shot


**Hey, so I'm taking a short break from **_**Light of the Moon**_** to write a couple oneshots**_**. **_**I'd love some suggestions of who you'd like to see done. I'm thinking about doing heels that are secretly not half bad or dare I say it…good. I'm not good with female wrestlers only cuz I don't feel like I've really developed a bond with the characters like I have some male wrestlers. Any guys you want to see done with an OC or with each other cuz I'm fine with slash. I could probably write better slash than wrestler/OC. Any who I'd just love suggestions.**

**---**

The Brian Kendrick, as he was known throughout the wrestling world, slouched in his seat in the airport waiting terminal. Not only had he missed the first flight all the other wrestlers had left on, but the second flight was now delayed. He wasn't going to be in Europe until six hours after he was supposed to be, which meant he was going to be chewed out by someone in management at Raw.

His first week on the show had not gone well. Most of the wrestlers thought he was as egotistical and annoying as the character he played. His closest friend, Ezekial Jackson, was now on ECW and while Brian resented that he now had to fend for himself, he was glad that Ezekial was getting a chance to become an independent wrestler.

Brian checked his cell and still didn't have any service. He was bored out of his mind and started people watching, trying to guess who else was going to be on his flight. It looked like a couple of business men, a couple going on their honeymoon, and a class full of American students heading over on some class trip.

Brian sincerely hoped none of them were wrestling fans because these trips could be long and well…over extended periods of time some fans can become very annoying.

"Kill me now," Brian mumbled under his breath.

Brian felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around.

"Not to listen in on you talking to yourself," a gorgeous woman, with the most captivating eyes Brian had ever seen, said, "but I have to agree with you completely. One of the most boring passenger lists I have ever seen."

Brian was only confused for a moment before looking down and realizing she was in a flight attendants outfit.

"Brian," he said, offering his hand.

"Nikki."

"So from what I can assume, the only person who seems like they might be slightly interesting is going to be working throughout the entire flight?"

"Actually," she said, smiling, "I'm just doing a ride along. So, I'll be completely free to keep you busy."

"And how do you plan on doing that," Brian asked seductively.

"Oh, I have my ways."

Brian and Nikki sat flirting for the next 45 minutes, at which point the plane was finally ready to be boarded. They got on and were the only people seated in the last three rows. They took seats next to each other in the far back, away from everyone else.

After the plane had taken off, Nikki rested her hand on Brian's leg as if it were the most innocent thing in the world. Brian stared down in shock, before grinning at his luck.

The armrest was pushed up between their seats and Nikki was smushed right up against him. She undid his pants and covertly slipped her hand down them, stroking him to hardness.

She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "I want you so much I can't wait any longer. Meet me in the bathroom." She then got up and slipped in the bathroom stall at the back of the plane.

Brian waited a couple seconds, adjusting himself and doing up his pants. He then got up and slid into the stall Nikki had disappeared into.

Nikki was sitting up on the counter waiting for him. Brian smiled the wicked smile he used in the ring and walked up to her. He smashed their lips together, holding her to him aggressively with one hand while groping one of her breasts with the other. Nikki helped him by unbuttoning her blouse and throwing it off.

She wasn't wearing a bra and Brian quickly attacked them. He took one of the nipples in his mouth. He bit it softly with his teeth while rolling his tongue over it. His fingers caressed the other one, teasing it to a peak. He then switched using his fingers on the first and his mouth on the second. Nikki arched her back, aching for more.

Nikki yanked off Brian's shirt and fumbled around, undoing his pants and pulling them down. She got on her knees and looked up at him before taking him in her mouth completely.

Brian gasped as her wet mouth swallowed his shaft. Sucking it and doing devilish tricks with her tongue. Brian looked down and loved the sight of this woman on her knees. He wanted to dominate and control her with every fiber of his being. He grabbed her hair in his hands and pounded into her mouth as he came. Nikki drank his seed in, some dripped down the side of her mouth and she licked it up with her tongue.

Brian yanked her skirt up and positioned her on her hands and knees. The sight of her ready to be taken any way he wanted brought Brian to full readiness and he poised himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready," he asked, gripping himself with one hand and her waist with the other.

She only nodded her head. He slipped in inch by inch, loving the feel of her squirming against him. She tried to crawl backwards, so as to get more in her, but he held her in place and took his time.

When he was fully in her, Brian sat there luxuriating in the feel of her warm pussy surrounding his hard and ready to go cock. He slowly pulled out and she whimpered. He smiled to himself repeating the process, slowly in, slowly out. Without warning, he slammed into her and she moaned. At that point he started pounding into her, brutally fucking her. She had to hold onto the wall so as to not slide across the floor.

She moaned and squirmed. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her body, grabbing her boobs and squeezing them in his hands. He pinched and rolled the nipples with his fingers. He left one hand on a boob and moved the other to her ass, groping that as well.

Her walls clenched around him, when the first wave of her orgasm hit. He kept going, not stopping until she was just about to start her third orgasm.

"Oh, don't stop," she begged.

Brian smirked that special smirk of his and pulled out. He ran his fingers along her folds, scooping up her juices and then suddenly rammed one finger into her tight ass. She gasped at the intrusion. He moved the finger in and out, and then added a second one.

He scissored his fingers, stretching her for him. This time he slammed into her quickly and then waited for her to get used to all of him at once. Nikki bit her lip to stop from screaming. When he thought he had waited long enough, Brian started moving in and out. At first he moved slowly, but his pace quickened as he neared his own orgasm. The tightness of her virgin ass around his dick was too much and he exploded inside her, squeezing her ass hard enough to leave little half-moon indents where his fingers had been.

Nikki whimpered as Brian pulled out of her, her entire backside sore. But it was worth it she thought as she pulled her skirt down and finished getting dressed. She could check number four off her 'Do Before I Die List', sleep with a WWE wrestler.


End file.
